Temblando Song Fic
by arreint
Summary: Despues de varios años sin verse, Cronos recibe una llamada de aquella mujer que tanto ama, pero la llamada no trae buenas noticias, dando por terminadas sus ilusiones. CronosXShinaXOtro personaje de la serie, pero que no revelare XD


Sinceramente este es de mis peores trabajos, pero aún así lo público para aquellos amantes de lo romántico y/o dramático. La verdad siento que caí un poco en el OCC, pero espero que no este tan mal, digamos, que a mi gusto es pasable.

Sin más, dejo este fan fiction, versión song fic, prometo que ya no escribiré cosas como esta, ya que he leído por allí que un song fic es poco profesional, y voy de acuerdo, muchos nos saltamos la letra para ver el verdadero fic, je, pero bueno, aquí dejo este fic, que hice un día de aburrimiento

NA: Le puse asteriscos a los pensamientos, para no confundir con la letra.

Cronos X Shina

Por: kotty_pantera91 & Frostsilverdragon

**Aclarando que los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, si no de Hudson, y su marca registrada, pertenecientes al juego de Bloody Roar, así mismo la letra de la canción, pertenece a el cantante reconocido como Alex Ubago. Esta historia es sin embargo original, y sin intención de lucro, o de ofender.**

_* Nunca voy olvidar cuando te conocí, de pequeños... en nuestro pueblo... tan felices, siempre riendo y jugando a los aventureros en busca de tesoros... y... tampoco olvidare el final, cuando el infierno ardió sobre la tierra... acabando con todos... con todo... las llamas consumían mi carne, pero no la dañaban, tu gritabas desesperada en busca mía... y después... no hay nada...nada, solo la oscuridad... gritos, dolor... y mas oscuridad *_

La brisa calida del verano movía los plateados cabellos del joven príncipe de los zoantropos, quien descansaba placidamente en sus aposentos.

_*Jane...*_

En la mente del joven se formo el rostro de aquella a quien tanto quería, su mas cercana amiga de la infancia y ahora, la dueña de su corazón,

_*¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos?... *_

El joven de piel morena soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, y con la vista recorría todo su entorno; Una amplia habitación, con una gran cama, y múltiples almohadones y cortinas, todo de un color rojo y dorado.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios mientras observaba con nostalgia una pequeña fotografía de cuando era pequeño, estaba al lado de una niña, poco más alta que el, de cabellos dorados y ojos marinos. Cronos tomo la foto entre sus manos, y se quedo observándola por un tiempo indefinido hasta que un chillido le saco de sus pensamientos. Molesto busco por la habitación que producía tan irritante ruido, encontrándose con un pequeño teléfono celular.

_* Aparato del demonio... ¿Cómo me convenció papa de utilizarlo? *_— ¿Bueno?

Aclamo cronos después de oprimir el botón con la opción de "contestar", entonces una voz familiar se escucho por el otro lado de la línea

— Hey Cronos, ¿Qué hay?

Cronos palideció al escuchar la voz y de inmediato se apresuro a contestar

_**Temblando, **_

— Jane... ¿eres tu?...a que alegría que llamaras... donde... ¿donde estas?

_**Con los ojos cerrados**_

_**El cielo esta nublado**_

— He calma, claro que soy yo... estoy en Tokio

_**Y a lo lejos tu**_

— ¿Tokio?... ¿en una misión?

— No, de hecho... estoy con un amigo, me he escapado de mi padre por un tiempo... y además...

_**Hablando**_

_**De lo que te ha pasado**_

Cronos sonreía mientras la voz de jane llegaba a sus oídos, quizás si el joven de cabellos albinos no hubiera estado tan contento con la llamada de la joven de su vida, hubiera notado en su voz la inseguridad y el temor.

_**Intentando **_

_**Ordenar palabras **_

— Bueno es muy gracioso... pero...

_**Para no hacerme tanto daño **_

La voz de Shina fue apagándose del otro lado de la línea, mientras una sensación de pánico y desesperación invadía el cuerpo del joven príncipe.

— ¿Qué ocurre jane? —Pregunto el con alarma mientras el teléfono crujió bajo sus dedos, entonces la voz de la joven lo calmo.

— Calma cronos... es solo que... bueno, te he dicho que estoy viviendo con un amigo, aunque creo que el termino esta mal empleado, el es... mi pareja

_**Tanto daño**_

_**Y yo**_

— No comprendo

Shina dio un suspiro y de nuevo su voz se escucho, ahora mas calmada

— El amigo, del que te he hablado es mi novio, y estoy esperando un bebe y quería que lo supieras

_**Sigo temblando**_

Cronos se quedo sin habla manteniendo el teléfono entre sus dedos, la noticia le vino como un balde de agua fría, mientras en su mente recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y como había terminado.

— ¿y lo conozco?

— Creo que si, participo en el torneo del reino...

— Felicidades...

Aclamo Cronos con un hilo de voz mientras una lagrima silenciosa resbalaba por sus mejillas, del otro lado Jane Gado suprimía el llanto mientras su mano libre se crispaba en un puño, no podía siquiera pensar en como se vería su amigo de toda la vida en estos momentos; Ella era consiente de que el la amaba casi tanto como el hombre con el que ahora compartiría su vida, y pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente

_**De la mano**_

_**Y con mucho cuidado **_

_*El me dio mi primer beso... aunque después le golpe por eso*_

Jane sonrío mientras aparecía en su mente su antiguo hogar… un humilde pueblo de chozas de piedra y techos de paja o tela, con el piso de arena dorada, y una luna llena que alumbraba el lugar. Todo estaba en soledad, mientras el canto de las criaturas nocturnas guiaban a unos pequeños niños entre un largo callejón.

— Ya casi

— ¡Cronos ya me canse!

— Bueno... es aquí... mira

Jane sonrío cálidamente mientras recordaba aquella noche de verano, cuando Cronos le había mostrado un enorme sapo toro, y el mismo día en que le había besado. Recordó como después de un largo rato de estar molestando al pobre sapo, ambos se habían tendido sobre la arena a contemplar las estrellas, y después de un largo rato de silencio, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro... hasta que el se acerco lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran con los de ella.

_**Os besasteis en silencio **_

_**Cuando no había luz **_

— ¡Cronos!

Le había gritado ella al tiempo en que lo aventaba hacia un charco de lodo; Shina sonrío ampliamente ante el recuerdo, mientras una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas.

— Fue una linda noche... je, pobre sapo toro ¿no crees? —Aclamo ella entre risas de nerviosismo, mientras en la mente de cronos se formaba el mismo recuerdo, y una sonrisa distorsionaba sus labios.

— Si pobre sapo

_**Y me hace gracia**_

_**Tu manera de contarlo **_

_* Y pobre de mí... Devi advertir que desde allí... tu nunca serias para mi*_

_**Como el que cuenta **_

_**Que ha pensado **_

— Cronos...

_**Que ha decidido **_

— Dime

— ¿Estas bien?

_**Que seguimos siendo amigos **_

— Si... muy bien

_**Y yo**_

_**Estoy temblando**_

_* A pesar de que te voy a perder *_

_**Y llorando **_

— Bueno yo debo irme cronos

Shina se disponía a colgar el teléfono, mientras cronos seguía paralizado con las lágrimas en los ojos, pero justo antes de que la joven gado pudiera retirarse del auricular, la voz de Cronos se alzo con fuerza

— ¡No!, jane por favor... por favor... no lo hagas

— ¿A que te refieres?

La voz de Jane sonó preocupada, y las lágrimas de sus ojos pronto desaparecieron mientras un miedo atroz le consumía las entrañas. Del otro lado de la línea, Cronos, el joven príncipe de los zoantropos estaba llorando incesantemente

_**Habría jurado **_

_**Que nunca iba a llorar**_

— No... Me dejes... Jane no me dejes

— Cronos... por favor ya hemos hablado de esto, tu y yo solo somos amigos —La voz de jane sonó fría mientras su mano cerrada en puño se tensaba, reprimió las lágrimas una vez más y guardo la compostura, mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de cronos al otro lado de la línea.

— Además cronos... yo, estoy esperando un hijo, del hombre al que amo... y con el que he de estar el resto de mi vida

_**Escuchando **_

_**Cada palabra **_

_**Que no quiero escuchar **_

— ¡Jane!... por favor reconsidera, yo... yo te amo, y se que tu también lo haces

— ¡Cállate ya cronos!

_**Desgarrándome **_

— Por favor jane, por favor... regresa

_**Suplicándote **_

— Solo amigos cronos... ¡Solo eso!

— Tu sabes que no es cierto... ¡Recuerda!

Intentando hacerte recordar

La voz de Cronos se alzo coléricamente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas, su mano apretaba con gran fuerza el teléfono, mientras del otro lado de la línea Jane lloraba en silencio, con su puño apretado con firmeza, era cierto que había amado a aquel joven, pero ahora estaba con otra persona

_* El pasado... en el pasado *_

— ¡Jane!

— Solo amigos... eso es todo... adiós

_**Pero tú, **_

— Jane, ya es hora amor

— Es long, Cronos... por favor... entiende

— Pero... jane

_**Solo dices**_

_"voy a colgar"_

Y la estática fue lo único que respondió a cronos, quien en su arranque de furia rompió el teléfono bajo sus dedos, y mirando hacia el horizonte, sus lagrimas cayeron al suelo con el único deseo que donde quiera que ella se encontrara en un futuro... la felicidad le acompañara siempre, a ella... y a su futuro hijo


End file.
